Cooper
Cooper is a customer who first appeared in Papa Louie with Sue in Apartment 2-1 as a captive. He is a playable character in Papa's Pancakeria, and has an orange tabby cat named Cookie. He and Prudence are the only ones with pets. His roles in the games He first appeared in the original Papa Louie game as a trapped customer. In all games so far (except for Papa's Freezeria), he appeared as a customer and in Papa's Pancakeria, he is the male playable chef. His hot doggeria order is the mustard again order. Apperance While Cooper wore a red and white shirt with only "Papa Louie" on it, starting from Papa's Taco Mia!, he wore a "Papa Louie" shirt with a new style until Wingeria, where he wears his Pancakeria uniform with Cookie on his back. Therefore, he is the first male customer to change his customer appearance with a worker uniform. He is the second male customer to walk around in his chef uniform, 1st was Roy (although Roy always walks around in his uniform) Food Preferences His orders are usually small. His order ticket only has just one blank space in Taco Mia! and Wingeria. *'Papa's Pizzeria: '''4 pepperoni on the left half, cooked 1/8 of clock (approximately 25 seconds), cut into quarters. *'Papa's Burgeria: Bread, medium patty, cheese, tomato, pickle, top bun. *'' Papa's Taco Mia: '''Pita, pork, pinto beans, tomatoes, brown rice, guacamole, nacho cheese. *'Papa's Pancakeria: 2 pancakes, whipped cream, chocolate chips, maple syrup. Drink: Large cup of tea with ice. *Papa's Wingeria: 3 BBQ wings (Right), 3 spicy garlic Wings(Left), 6 celeries, mango chili dip. *Papa's Hot Doggeria:''' Chicago bun, regular hot dog, mustard, sauerkraut, fajita veggies, mustard again. Drink: Small Tangerine Pop. Snack: Large Candy Jack. Customer Chart Ranks (numbers indicates Cooper's appearance in each game. For example, Cooper is the 22nd customer in Papa's Burgeria.) *Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Rank: 9 *Pizzeria Rank: 1 *Burgeria Rank: 22 *Taco Mia! Rank: 44 *Next Chefs Rank: 30 *Pancakeria Rank: 1 (as worker) ; (# playing as Prudence) *Wingeria Rank: 28 *Hot Doggeria Rank: 59 Trivia *Cooper (along with Taylor) is the only customer that is ranked no.1 in two games. *He, along with Chuck, is the only Chefs to be absent from a game. *He won the Papa´s Next Chefs Tournament along with Prudence. *He is unlocked as the fourth-last customer in Papa's Taco Mia! Interestingly, Prudence is unlocked just after him in the same game. Gallery Cooper (Taco Mia).png Cooper (pancakeria).jpg 130px-0,125,3,114-Cooper.png FileMad cooper ppa 1.jpg More Troll Cooper.png 190px-Nick and cooper3.jpg Cooper with a pizza.jpg Samll cooper.jpg Cooper.png Cooper traje.png Cooper and Prudence in Papa's........... uniform.jpg FileMad cooper ppa 1.jpg Images2.jpg Ohgregory.png Smiling.png U suck.png Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Ppl with new looks Category:chefs Category:Hostages Category:Papa's Pizzeria customers Category:Papa's Burgeria customers Category:Ppl with hats Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Customers Category:Absences in Papa's Freezeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia Customers Category:Adults Category:Tutorial customers in any game Category:Workers Category:Fictional people Category:First customers in any game Category:People that they are absent in any game Category:People with cars Category:People with cell phones Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:Users who have a pet Category:Onion Division customers